Manchmal braucht man einen Barry Allen
by JeanyQueen
Summary: Oliver ist eifersuechtig auf Barry Allen
1. Chapter 1

Da war er schon wieder und er flirtete mit seiner Assistentin. Er beobachtet die beiden. Barry saß auf dem Rand von Felicitys Schreibtisch, er machte einen Witz und Felicity fing an zu lachen. Oliver verzog das Gesicht. Was fand sie nur an diesem Kerl, gut er sah nicht schlecht aus und er war witzig, aber das konnte er auch. Ein Jahr lang war er die Nummer eins bei Felicity und nun schien Barry Allen diesen Platz eingenommen zu haben.

Fuer einen kurzen Moment kam Oliver der Gedanke Barry Allen Hausverbot zu erteilen, den verwarf er aber schnell als er Felicity in Buero eintrat.

„Oliver ist es ok wenn ich in die Mittagspause verschwinde?"

„Ja klar kein Problem, begleitet Barry dich?" nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte bereute Oliver seine Frage.

„Jap", war Felicitys Antwort und Oliver bemerkte wie ihre Augen noch mehr strahlten als sonst, „oh und die Unterlagen die ich dir kopieren sollte fuer das Meeting liegen auf meinem Schreibtisch."

„Danke"

Felicity hauchte ein leises Bye und schloss die Tuer. Durch die Glasscheiben konnte Oliver sehen wie Barry ihr in den Mantel half und seine Hand auf ihrem Ruecken platzierte.

Oliver schnappte sich das Telefon und waehlte die Nummer seines Bodyguards, „Dig wir muessen reden."

10 Minuten nach seinem Anruf stand Diggle in seinem Buero, er dachte Oliver haette einen neuen Fall fuer Team Arrow.

„Was ist los mein Freund?"

„Nicht hier, lass uns zu Big Belly Burger gehen, ich muss hier raus."

Diggle schaute ihn an. Oliver versuchte nun zum dritten Mal seinen Burger vom Teller zu heben, aber sobald er ihn in der Hand hatte ließ er ihn mit einem Seufzer zurueck auf den Teller fallen.

„Oliver!" weiter kam John Diggle nicht.

„Ich hasse Barry Allen", sprudelte es aus dem CEO heraus.

Jetzt war es an Diggle den Burger auf den Teller fallen zu lassen, „Was?"

„ Ich hasse Barry Allen, ich hasse die Art wie er Felicity anschaut, das er dieses breite Lachen in ihr Gesicht zaubert, das er sie kuesst", er hielt inne und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, „und das er vielleicht andere Sachen mit ihr anstellt."

Olivers Freund find an zu lachen, der CEO warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, „Das ist nicht komisch."

Diggle wusste von Anfang an das Oliver sich in Felicity verlieben wuerde. Sie gab ihm Kontra und hielt ihn in Schach, außerdem konnte nur sie ihm zum Lachen bringen.

„Doch das ist es Oliver. Du hast verdammt lange gebraucht um heraus zu finden dass du dich in Felicity verliebt hast. Du bist eifersuechtig."

„Das bin ich nicht", gab Oliver entruestet zurueck.

„Doch das bist du."

„Ok ich bin es, aber ich wusste vom ersten Moment an, das ich mich verlieben wuerde."

„Warum hast du es ihr dann nicht gesagt?"

Oliver blickte aus dem Fenster, „Aus Angst dass meine Feinde sie gegen mich verwenden koennten."

Das leuchtete John ein, „ Verstehe, aber Oliver bedenke dass sie auch ohne dass ihr zusammen wart in Gefahr geraten ist."

Ja wegen mir", gab er aergerlich zurueck, „ich kann nicht mit ihr zusammen sein, ich kann aber auch nicht mit ansehen wie dieser Idiot sie kuesst."

Diggle sah den Kampf den sein Freund mit sich selbst ausfocht. Er liebte Felicity, aber nach allem was er getan und erlebte hatte glaubte er dass es einen Menschen wie sie nicht verdiente.

„Dig mir kommen schon die merkwuerdigsten Gedanken in den Kopf, ich denke darueber nach Barry Hausverbot zu erteilen, damit ich mir das nicht mehr mit ansehen muss. Oder ihn als Bogenschuetze aufzusuchen und ihm zu sagen das er sich von ihr fernhalten soll."

John Diggle begann erneut herzhaft zu lachen, „Das duerfte nicht der richtige Weg sein," John wurde ernst, „Ich habe damals Lyla gehen lassen, weil ich der Meinung war das man als Paar in einem Krieg wie Afganistan keine Chance hat. DAS war der groeßte Fehler den ich jemals gemacht habe und du begehst gerade denselben Fehler. Beginn fuer deine Liebe zu kaempfen. Du kannst einen guten Job ablegen als CEO von QC und als Bogenschuetze mit einem Menschen an deiner Seite der dir Sicherheit gibt. Dieser Mensch Oliver ist Felicity und das seitdem du ihr das erste Mal begegnet bis. Durch sie habe ich dich Laecheln sehen und sie war der Grund warum du deine Arbeit als Bogenschuetze nochmal ueberdacht hast."

Oliver stoehnte, „Du hast recht, aber jetzt hat sie diesen Barry Typen an ihrer Seite."

Diggle zog die Augenbraue nach oben, konnte er wirklich so blind sein? „Ja und warum? Weil sie versucht dich zu vergessen. Sie liebt dich, aber du hast ihr gesagt du kannst nicht mit ihr zusammen sein. Kaempfe, das tust du doch sonst auch."

Oliver nickte Diggle hatte recht, „Richtig und das erste im Kampf gegen Barry Allen wird sein, Hausverbot in QC."

„Jetzt komm schon, das ist dein Plan? Du willst mich hoch nehmen Mann."

„Ok vielleicht sollte ich sie fragen ob sie mich zur Charity Gala am Samstag begleiten moechte und wenn das nicht klappt nehme ich den Gedanken mit dem Hausverbot wieder auf."

„Das klingt nach einem besseren Plan."

Oliver starrte Felicity an, sie hatte einen Kugelschreiber zwischen ihre Lippen geklemmt und tippte auf die Tastatur. Wie sollte er sie nur ansprechen? Konnte das moeglich sein, der groesste von Starling City benahm sich gerade wie ein Teenager der gleich ein Autogramm von seinem Idol bekam.

Geh raus und frag sie einfach Oliver, sagte er zu sich selbst, stand auf und ging zu ihr an den Schreibtisch.

Felicity schaute nicht auf, immer noch hatte sie den Kugelschreiber in ihrem Mund, Oliver hatte Probleme sich zu konzentrieren es sah verdammt sexy aus. Boeser Gedanke sagte er zu sich selbst, stoppen sofort.

„Wie war dein Date?"

Felicity blickte nach oben und nahm den Stift aus ihrem Mund, sie hatte Oliver nicht kommen hoeren und war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Gut danke, aber es war kein Date es war einfach nur ein Essen in einer Mittagspause. Wir sind nur Freunde, verbringen die Abende zusammen, essen Pizza oder schauen uns einen Film an, aber da war nie ein richtiges Date. Ich meine Barry ist ein super Kerl und sexy, nicht das ich mir kein Date mit ihm wuerde, aber er hat einfach noch nie gesagt Felicity ich lade dich ein zu einem Date", sie stoppte und schaute zu Oliver, er laechelte. Er liebte es wenn sie anfing zu plappern und vom hundertsten ins tausendste, „Egal, wie war deine Mittagspause?"

„Gut", gab er zurueck, „ ich hatte ein nettes Gespraech mit Diggle und einen Big Belly Burger mit extra Kaese."

„Oh klingt super."

„Ja aber eigentlich bin ich aus einem anderen Grund hier", begann er sichtlich nervoes, „ Ich bin am Samstag zu einer Charity Gala eingeladen und wollte dich fragen ob du… meine Begleitung sein moechtest.

Felicitys Augen weitenden sich, war das gerade wirklich ueber seine Lippen gekommen? Nach ueber einem Jahr in dem sie gehofft hatte dass er sie fragen wuerde, hatte er es getan. Oliver Queen hatte sie nach einem Date gefragt.

„Du fragst mich? Was ist mit deinen Modelfreundinnen? Ich mein nicht das ich nicht auch heiß und sexy waere wie die, aber ein Model wuerde niemals mit dir einen Big Belly mit extra Kaese essen, oder sowas in der Art… und ich tue es schon wieder und werde es beenden in …3…2…1" Felicity holte tief Luft und begann erneut, „Oliver warum fragst du mich? Du hast mich noch nie gefragt ob ich zu einer Verabredung mit dir gehen moechte."

Oliver schaute sie an, „Du hast recht und es war ein Fehler dich nie zu fragen. Also?"

„Ja", sie laechelte ihn an und er erwiderte es.

„Sehr gut die Limousine ist am Samstag um 18Uhr bei dir."

„Die Limousine?"

Oliver war gerade dabei in seinem Buero zu verschwinden als er sich nochmal umdrehte.

„Ja die Limousine, Felicity es ist die Starling City Charity Gala, da fahren alle in ihren Limousinen vor. Du weisst doch viel Presse und alles."

Felicity wurde blass, die Starling City Charity Gala war der groesste Event der Stadt. Alle Magazine und Fernsehsender berichteten darüber. Die Assistentin erinnerte sich daran, dass sie letztes Jahr vor ihrem Fernseher sah und ein Interview auf dem roten Teppich verfolgte indem Oliver und Moira ueber seine Rueckkehr sprachen. Seine Begleitung an diesem Abend war ein dunkelhaariges Model gewesen, die Zeitungen waren voll von Geruechten ueber die Schoene Unbekannte.

Oliver schaute Felicity an, „Alles ok mit dir?"

Sie erschrak, „Ja ja alles klar ich dachte nur gerade…", sie stoppte.

Oliver trat wieder an ihren Schreibtisch, „Was dachtest du?"

„Die Presse wird dich fragen wer ich bin und ich will dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen", gab sie ihm kleinlaut zur Antwort.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn sie mich fragen werden werde ich die Wahrheit sagen."

„Das du mit deiner Assistentin hier bist?"

Oliver grinste und schaute ihr tief in die Augen, „Nein, das ich diese besondere Gala mit einer besonderen Frau verbringe."

Felicity schluckte hart, dieser Mann konnte sie in den Wahnsinn treiben.

„ Also Samstag um 18 Uhr", sagte er leise und ging in sein Buero.


	2. Chapter 2

Ihre Wohnung sah aus als haette eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Abendkleider, Schuhe, Taschen und Schmuck waren auf Couch, Bett und Kuechentisch ausgebreitet. Felicity wirbelte durch die Wohnung und kombinierte immer wieder neu. Schwarze Highheels zum pinken langen Kleid, oder doch lieber die silbernen? Der IT Profi war total überfordert und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, seit Oliver sie vor 2 Tagen zur Starling City Charity Gala eingeladen hatte, herrschte in ihrem Kopf Ausnahmezustand.

Ein klingeln an der Tuer riss sie von ihrem roten Kleid das sie gerade mit einer goldenen Clutch kombiniert hatte.

Sie oeffnete die Tuer und atmete erleichtert aus, „Barry Gott sei Dank bist du da." Der gutaussehende junge Mann schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und betrat die Wohnung, „Was ist denn hier passiert? Mistest du deinen Kleiderschrank aus?" Felicity sah ihn ungläubig an und Panik breitete sich in ihrer Stimme aus, „Sehen diese Kleider etwa aus als wuerden sie in die Altkleidersammlung gehoeren? Oh mein Gott ich habe es gewusst, sie werden mich untergehen lassen. Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeilen. Oliver Queen und seine blonde Unbekannte in einem Kleid aus der Vorjahrskollektion." Sie schaute Barry mit aufgerissen Augen an, „Barry du musst mir helfen, wir muessen einkaufen gehen." Der Tatortermittler schaute Felicity etwas skeptisch an, „Atmen und dann bitte nochmal auf Anfang. Was hat dieses Chaos hier mit Oliver Queen zu tun, den Du ja so gar nicht magst?" „Richtig, sorry. Also Oliver hat mich eingeladen zur Starling City Charity Gala. Das ist die groesste Veranstaltung in unserer Stadt mit Presse und allem. Ich bin sein Date und ich muss an diesem Abend umwerfend aussehen."

Barrys Gesichtsausdruck veraenderte sich, das strahlen aus seinen Augen verschwand genau wie das Laecheln auf seinen Lippen. Felicity bemerkte die Veraenderung, „Barry ist alles in Ordnung?" „Ja ja klar natuerlich, alles in Ordnung", er zeigte auf das schwarze lange Corsagenkleid, „Das wuerde perfekt aussehen, mit gelockten hochgesteckten Haaren. Dazu die silbernen Highheels und die schwarze Clutch. Er wird es lieben und wenn nicht ist er einfach ein Idiot." Felicity schaute sich um und war ueberzeugt von Barrys Worten, das war das perfekte Outfit. Er schaute auf sein Handy, „Es tut mir leid ich hab etwas vergessen ich muss los." „Barry warte! Wir sind Freunde oder?" Er zwang sich ein Lächeln ab, „Ja Felicity natuerlich Freunde, nur Freunde nicht mehr." Er verabschiedete sich und Felicity wusste dass gerade etwas falsch gelaufen war. Hatte sich der Tatortermittler etwa in sie verliebt? Aber es war doch nie etwas passiert zwischen ihnen, ein freundschaftlicher Kuss auf die Wange, Kinobesuche, Pizza essen mehr war nicht gewesen, oder etwa doch?

Barry Allen stieg in den Aufzug und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, er wusste es, er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst sie war in ihn verliebt. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und glauben er haette gegen einen Multimillionaer eine Chance? Aber wusste Oliver Queen ueberhaupt das Felicity ein 6er im Lotto war? Nach allem was er ueber den Multimillionaer Oliver Queen gehoert hatte war es nicht gerade der treuste, das hatte eine Frau wie Felicity Smoak nicht verdient. Vielleicht war er einfach zu schuechtern gewesen, es war Zeit zum Angriff ueber zu gehen.

Oliver kam gut gelaunt ins Buero und schaute Felicity an, „Guten Morgen Ms Smoak, haben sie gut geschlafen?" Das IT Girl legte ihren Kopf leicht schief, „Guten Morgen Mr. Queen, ja sehr gut danke der Nachfrage und sie?" „Unerwartet gut", er zwinkerte ihr zu. Seit Felicity ja gesagt hatte, war seine Stimmung deutlich besser als sonst. „Und bist du schon aufgeregt wegen Samstag?" „Aufgeregt ich? Nein ueberhaupt nicht", die Blondine gab sich cool, „Ich hab mir noch nicht mal Gedanken gemacht was ich anziehe, alles ganz cool … und easy." Der CEO zog die Augenbraue hoch, er glaubte ihr kein Wort, „Na dann Ms Smoak bin ich ja beruhigt und freue mich auf ein Posing mit ihnen auf dem roten Teppich." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ging in sein Buero. Verdammt, er hatte sie voll erwischt.

Der Vormittag verlief wie immer, Felicity begleitete Oliver auf Meetings, tippte die Abschriften fuer ihn oder versuchte etwas ueber potenzielle Geschaeftspartner rauszubekommen. Als die Assistentin schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest dass es Zeit fuer ihre Mittagspause war. Sollte sie Oliver fragen ob er sie begleiten wollte? Sie ueberlegte kurz und ging in sein Buero, „Oliver!" Er blickte von seinen Unterlagen auf. „Ich wollte fragen ob du vielleicht Lust haettest mit mir etwas essen zu gehen." Sofort legte er seine Papiere zur Seite und erhob sich von seinem Sessel. „Auf geht's", sagte er. Eine wohlige Waerme breitete sich in ihrem Herzen aus.

Barry Allen war auf dem Weg zu QC, als er den CEO und seine Assistentin erblickte. Sie saßen am Fenster eines kleinen italienischen Restaurants. Sie sahen sehr vertraut aus und er musste schweren Herzen zugeben, sie sahen als Paar schon verdammt gut zusammen aus. Doch auch er hatte seine Vorzuege und die wuerde er ihr zeigen. Der Ermittler nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und betrat das Restaurant. Mit festen Schritten, ging er an den Tisch neben den beiden und setzte sich. „Felicity, Mr. Queen schoen sie hier zu sehen, ein tolles Restaurant nicht war", er laechelte. „ Hallo Barry", gab Felicity ueberrascht zurueck. Oliver nickte, „Barry." „Setz dich doch zu uns", Felicity deutete auf den freien Stuhl. Der Junge aus Central City nahm dankend an. Oliver schnitt eine Grimasse, Barry Allen schon wieder Barry Allen. Sofort verwickelte der Tatortermittler das IT Girl in ein Gespraech, sie lachten und fachsimpelten.

Oliver war dankbar als das Essen serviert wurde, es kehrte Ruhe am Tisch ein. Felicity hatte sich Spagetti Bolognese bestellt die sie genuesslich aß. Als sie fertig war befand sich noch ein Rest Soße an ihrem Kinn. Barry sah es als erster, beugte sich zu ihr und strich es ihr sanft mit seinem Daumen weg. Oliver ließ in diesem Moment die Gabel auf den Teller fallen. Beide wichen auseinander und Felicity trank als erstes einen großen Schluck Wasser. Barry grinste Oliver an, der CEO erwiderte den Blick eiskalt. Das bedeutete Barry Allen vs. Oliver Queen und Central City fuehrte mit 1:0.


	3. Chapter 3

Es war Donnerstag, noch 2 Tage dann wuerde Felicity Smoak vor der gesamten Presse von Starling City an der Seite von Oliver Queen ueber den roten Teppich laufen.

_Diggle oeffnete die Tuer der Limousine, Oliver stieg als erstes aus. Er reichte Felicity die Hand, sie stieg aus in ihrem langen Corsagenkleid. Oliver Schlag fest den Arm um ihre Taille, ein Blitzlichtgewitter brach los als sie den roten Teppich betraten. Die Fotografen riefen ihre Namen sie posierten auf dem roten Teppich innig, Oliver schaute ihr tief in die Augen und gab ihr einen Kuss. Die Fotografen jubelten. _

„_Mr. Queen ein Interview bitte", rief eine Reporterin. Oliver lief mit Felicity zu der Dame. „Mr. Queen mein Name ist Miranda Stern, von Starling Exklusiv. Wie geht es ihnen?" _

_Oliver schenkte der Dame sein charmantes Laecheln, „Ms. Stern, mir geht es blendend ich freue mich auf die Gala und hoffe es wird viel Geld zusammen kommen."_

„_Das hoffen wir alle. Genauso wie wir hoffen dass der beehrteste Junggeselle sein Glück gefunden hat, wer ist die Bezaubernde Dame an ihrer Seite?" _

_Der CEO zog Felicity enger an sich heran und schaute ihr tief in die Augen, „Das ist meine Verlobte Felicity Smoak, wir kennen uns seit einem Jahr und sind glücklich." _

„_Oh das sind, tolle Neuigkeiten, das heißt wir duerfen uns auf eine Hochzeit und Nachwuchs im Hause Queen freuen im naechsten Jahr?" _

„_Auf alle Faelle sie duerfen gespannt sein", gab er zurueck und zwinkerte in die Kamera. _

Oliver stand schon eine Zeit lang an Felicitys Schreibtisch und schmunzelte. Sie spielte mit dem Henkel ihrer Kaffeetasse und war in Gedanken versunken. Ab und an erschien eine leichte Roete in ihrem Gesicht. Er genoss den Anblick, sie war einfach einzigartig, eine wohlige Waerme breitet sich in seinem Koerper aus.

Felicity ließ einen Freudenschrei los und erstarrte sofort, oh mein Gott wie lange stand er schon vor ihrem Schreibtisch?

„Oliver! Wie lange stehst du schon hier?"

Er naeherte sich ihr langsam, „Lange genug, es scheint ein schoener Tagtraum gewesen zu sein, in dem du dich gerade befunden hast. Als haetten sich alle deine Wuensche erfuellt. Was wuerde ich dafuer geben zu wissen was es war."

Die Assistentin hielt seinem Blick stand und konterte mit ruhiger sinnlicher Stimme, „Der Traum war heiß, sinnlich und einfach unbeschreiblich. In meinen Gedanken habe ich ihn beruehrt und fuer alles Erdenkliche benutzt", sie nahm ihre Kaffeetasse, erhob sich vom Schreibtisch und blieb vor Oliver stehen, „Es war heiß, einfach nur heiß."

Oliver wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, er hing an ihren Lippen. Normalerweise war er der jenige der Felicity aus dem Konzept brachte, doch diesmal hatte das blonde IT Girl ihn voll erwischt, „Was war heiß? Sag es mir."

Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief, „ Ein voll ausgestattetes MAC Book mit jedem erdenklichen Programm zum hacken von allen Sicherheitssurfern."

Mit diesen Worten lief sie zum Kaffeeautomaten, drehte sich nochmal um und sah den immer noch verdutzten Oliver an, „Erwischt Mr. Queen, moechten sie auch einen Kaffee?"

Er fing an zu lachen, sie hatte ihn eiskalt erwischt, „Gerne Ms Smoak."

Sie kam mit zwei vollen Bechern Kaffee zurueck und reichte ihm einen.

„Was sind das fuer Akten?" sie deutete auf die Unterlagen in seiner Hand.

„Das ist der Grund warum ich eigentlich zu dir wollte. Das sind die Berichte von Wayne Enterprise, sie wollen mit uns kooperieren, koenntest du sie heute bei Gelegenheit durchgehen und das wichtigste zusammenfassen?"

„Kein Problem", sie legte die Akten auf den Schreibtisch.

Der Aufzug ertoente Oliver und Felicity gingen automatisch auf Abstand, denn es gab schon genug Geruechte ueber den CEO und seine Assistentin.

Barry Allen stieg aus und sofort verringerte Oliver den Abstand wieder.

„Hallo Barry was machst du denn hier?" fragte Felicity und begruesste ihren Freund mit einer Umarmung.

„Ehrlich gesagt ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir und dachte wir koennten vielleicht deine Mittagspause zusammen verbringen."

Oliver verdrehte die Augen, Gott dieser Typ war wirklich gruen hinter den Ohren im Umgang mit Frauen. Waere Felicity nicht das Opfer seiner Begierde, wuerde er ihm glatt Unterricht erteilen.

„Ja gerne, ich hol nur schnell meine Jacke", antwortete Felicity ging zur Gardrobe.

Was? Das konnte nicht wahr sein, hatte er sich gerade verhoert?

Triumphierend schaute Barry zu Oliver, war das das 2:0?

Oliver ueberlegte einen kleinen Moment, wenn er es ihr jetzt verbieten wuerde, dann sah es so aus als haette er Angst vor Barry Allen. Was natuerlich absoluter Bloedsinn war, Barry Allen konnte ihm nicht das Wasser reichen.

Der CEO setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch und stieß dabei rein zufaellig den Becher mit Kaffee.

„Oh nein, Felicity das tut mir leid die Unterlagen."

Felicity rannte zum Schreibtisch und hob die Papiere hoch, die von Kaffee nur so trieften.

Sie schaute zu Barry, „Wir muessen unser Essen wohl verschieben."

Oliver schaute den Tatortermittler an. Ausgleich mein Freund 1:1

„Kein Problem Felicity morgen ist ja auch noch ein Tag", sagte Barry mit einem Laecheln.

„Oh das weiß ich noch nicht, ich hab noch viel zu erledigen", gab sie zurueck waehrend sie versuchte das Chaos auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu beseitigen, „am besten ich ruf dich an."

„Ok", sagte er doch etwas enttaeuscht, Oliver hatte fast etwas Mitleid. Er verabschiedete sich und ging.

Oliver half Felicity beim Chaos beseitigen, „Tut mir leid das ich dein Date gesprengt habe."

Sie schaute ihn an, „Oliver das war kein Date, Barry ist ein Freund mehr nicht."

„Sieht er das auch so?" nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte bereute er diese Aussage, Barry war sein Feind im Kampf um die Liebe, wie konnte er nur.

Sie schaute ihn an, „Ja das tut er, ich denke schon… oder nicht?" Felicity war verwirrt vielleicht sollte sie doch noch einmal mit Barry reden.

„Wie waers wenn ich uns etwas beim Chinesen bestelle, dann koennen wir die Unterlagen zusammen durchgehen."

Sie laechelte ihn an, „Gerne."


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating is M for this Chapter **

**Danke dass ihr dieser Story folgt obwohl sie auf Deutsch ist, ich weiß es gibt hier noch nicht so viele Deutsche Arrowfans. DANKE DANKE DANKE**

**Musik spielt eine große Rolle in meinem Leben, deshalb schreib ich auch mit Musik. Die Musik ist dafuer verantwortlich wie die einzelnen Personen reagieren oder was passiert. Hoere ich was froehliches passiert was lustiges, hoere ich eine Ballade dann wird's romantisch und wenns Action gibt dann hab ich was rockiges drauf. **

**Wenn euch meine Setlist haben wollt, koennt ihr mich gerne eine PM schicken. ;) **

Oliver und Felicity saßen auf dem Boden im Buero des CEO. Es war speat geworden, die meisten Mitarbeiter hatten das Gebaeude schon verlassen. Oliver hatte sich sein Jacket ausgezogen und die Schuhe. Felicity war umringt von einem Stapel mit Kaffee getraenkten Papieren, sie setzte ihre Brille ab und streckte sich. Oliver betrachtete sie, gott diese Frau war unbeschreiblich huebsch. Das IT Girl legte ihre Hand in den Nacken, „Autsch." Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stand Oliver auf und ging auf Felicity zu. Er reichte ihr die Hand, „Komm her."

Sie schaute zu ihm hoch, „Aber ich bin hier noch nicht fertig."

Er laechelte sie an, „Das ist nicht wichtig."

Sie schaute zu ihm hoch, legte seine Hand in seine und stand auf. Oliver fuehrte sie auf die Couch und wies sie an sich zu setzen. Er platzierte sich hinter sie, seine Haende wanderten zu ihrem Nacken.

Felicity stockte der Atem, als seine warmen Haende ihre Haut beruehrten. Olivers Herz schlug schneller, noch nie hatte er eine solche Anziehungskraft gespuert. Lange Zeit dachte er Laurel waere seine große Liebe gewesen, aber seit Felicity merkte er das es zwischen verliebt sein und Liebe einen großen Unterschied gab. Jede Geste, jede Bewegung loeste eine Reaktion bei ihm aus. Eine Beruehrung von ihr war wie ein elektischer Schlag, ein Laecheln und sein Herz machte Spruenge, eine Traene auf ihren Wangen und er wollte fuer sie sterben.

Felicity hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und begann sich langsam zu entspannen, ein leises Stoehnen kam ueber ihre Lippen. Oliver hielt inne und naeherte sich ihrem Hals und begann ihn sanft zu kuessen. Felicity versteifte sich sofort wieder und drehte sich um. Sofort ging Oliver auf Abstand, „Felicity es … es tut mir". Sie legte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen. Oliver genoss die Beruehrung. „Entschuldige dich bloß nicht dafuer", gab sie zurueck. Langsam zog sie ihren Finger weg, Oliver oeffnete die Augen und sah in ihre. Langsam naeherten sich ihre Lippen. Felicity schloss ihre Augen, wie lange hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet. Als seine warmen sanften Lippen auf ihre trafen, hatte sie das Gefuehl die Welt wuerde fuer einen Moment aufhoeren sich zu drehen. Oliver vergrub seine Hand in ihren Haaren. Sie hatte sich so oft vorgestellt wie dieser Moment sein wuerde, aber das uebertraf all ihre Erwartungen. Seine Lippen waren noch weicher als sie es gedacht hatte, er kuesste sanft fast als haette er Angst etwas falsch zu machen und damit den Kuss zu runinieren.

Langsam loeste er sich von ihr und schaute in ihre Augen. Felicity biss auf ihre Unterlippe. „Wenn du wuesstest wie oft ich mir diesen Moment vorgestellt habe", sagte er. „Und ich erst, deshalb lass ihn jetzt nicht enden", sie zog ihn an seinem Hemd an sich ran und kuesste ihn erneut. Dieser Kuss war schon etwas fordernder und Felicity liebte ihn genauso wie den sanften davor. Oliver legte sie sanft auf die Couch. Felicity fuhr mit ihrer Hand unter sein Hemd, jede Beruehrung von ihr war wie ein Feuerwerk. Langsam strich er mit seiner Hand ihren Oberschenkel entlang, Felicity kuesste ihn mit jeder Beruehrung noch intensiver.

Oliver unterbrach den Kuss und schaute sie an, Felicity erschrak hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? „Es…es…", nun war er es der sie mit einem Kuss unterbrach, „sssshhhh es ist alles gut. Ich will nur dass du eins weißt, das hier ist keine einmalige Sache. Ich liebe dich und ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Ich habe viel zu lange gebraucht um das zu realisieren und habe lange dagegen angekaeft, aber ich liebe dich Felicity Smoak." Felicity kuesste ihn, „Ich dich auch Oliver und es hat lange gedauert bis dir das klar geworden ist und jetzt mach da weiter wo du aufgehoert hast." Er schenkte ihr dieses schiefe Laecheln was sie so an ihm liebte, dann kuesste er sie erneut, „Wie waers wenn wir das hier beenden und ich dich nach Hause begleite." „Das ist ein guter Plan Mr. Queen."

Der Weg zu ihrem Apartment war laenger als sonst, immer wieder mussten sie sich kuessen.

Felicity oeffnete die Tuer und trat ein, Oliver folgte ihr und schloss sie hinter sich. Die Blondine zog ihren Mantel aus, „Moechtest du ein Glas Wein?" Oliver stand bereits hinter ihr und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Ich moechte dich", raunte er ihr ins Ohr. Felicity drehte sich zu ihm und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken und begann ihn sanft mit Kuessen zu bedecken. Als er den Kopf hob, sah sie ein loderndes Feuer in seinen Augen. Sie wollte ihn und jeden Teil seines Koerpers. Ihre Haende glitten von seinem Nacken zu seinem Hemd, langsam oeffnete sie jeden einzelnen Knopf und fuhr mit ihren Haenden sanft ueber jede freie Stelle. Sie lief um ihn herum und zog das Hemd nach unten, anschließend zog sie ihre Bluse aus und schmiegte sich an seinen Ruecken. Oliver begann zu zittern als er ihre blanke Haut an seinem Ruecken spuerte. Felicity trat wieder vor ihn, nur in BH und Bleistiftrock. Oliver stockte der Atem diese Frau machte ihn Wahnsinnig. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen, sie hielt seinem Blick stand und oeffnete seine Anzugshose. Oliver ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, er stieg aus der Hose nachdem sie auf dem Boden gelandet war. Mit einem Ruck nahm er Felicity in seine Arme und legte sie sanft auf die Couch. Er begann ihren Bauch zu kuessen und ihre Schenkel zu streicheln. Langsam zog er ihr Rock und Slip aus, dann entledigte er sich seiner eng anliegenden Boxershorts.

Felicity Atem stockte als er sich zu ihr auf die Couch legte, die Hitze seines Koerpers ging auf ihren ueber. „Du bist wunderschoen Felicity, ich liebe dich", raunte er in ihr Ohr bevor er in sie eindrang. Felicity hielt sich an seinem Ruecken fest und schlang ihre Beine um seine Huefte. Oliver zeigte ihr das es nicht nur leere Worte waren, sondern das er sie ernst meinte. Felicitys Koerper drohte zu explodieren vor Emotionen.

Er hatte viele Frauen, aber noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so etwas erlebt, das war kein Sex das war wahre Liebe. Seine Gefuehle fuhren Achterbahn, er wollte diese Frau nie wieder verlieren, sie halten jede Sekunde bis ans Ende seines Lebens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Danke fuer eure Reviews ich freu mich das euch die Story gefaellt eigentlich, sollten es nur noch 2 Kapitel werden, aber mir spuken da doch noch so ein zwei Ideen im Kopf rum die einfach geschrieben werden muessen. **

**Ach wenns euch gefaellt liked doch die Facebook Seite Team Olicity Germany, da koennt ihr eure Shippen was das Zeug haelt. Den Link zu euren Lieblingsfanfiction, eure Favorit Shipperclips, Bilder usw.**

Felicity erwachte in ihrem Bett, Oliver hatte seine Arme fest um sie geschlungen. Er schien noch tief und fest zu schlafen. Die Blondine versuchte sich vorsichtig aus seinen Armen zu befreien, aber sobald sie auch nur einen Zentimeter von seinem Koerper entfernte zog er sie wieder an sich heran.

„Ms. Smoak versuchen sie etwa vor mir zu fluechten?" Felicity zuckte zusammen, Oliver lag mit geschlossenen Augen und musste grinsen.

„Meine Guete Oliver selbst wenn du schlaefst kannst du einen erschrecken", sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn an.

Langsam oeffnete er seine Augen, „Guten Morgen Schoenheit." Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein verliebtes grinsen. Sie naeherte sich seinen Lippen, hauchte ein leises Guten Morgen, und kuesste ihn. Oliver rollte sich auf Felicity und erwiderte ihren Kuss stuermisch, doch bevor die beiden das was sie begonnen hatten beenden konnten, wurden sie durch ein klopfen an Felicitys Tuer unterbrochen.

„Nicht beachten", fluesterte Oliver und kuesste sie weiter. „Es koennte was wichtiges sein Oliver", antwortete sie schwer atmend. Oliver schmunzelte, „Nur das hier ist gerade wichtig." Er kuesste ihren Hals und fuhr mit einer Hand ihren Schenkel entlang. „Ich muss die Tuer oeffnen…oh… mein …Gott", entfuhr es der Blondine. Oliver grinste, er liebte es dass er sie so um den Verstand bringen konnte. Er ließ von ihr ab, sie schaute ihn fuer einen Moment geschockt an, doch dann hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. Das IT Girl erhob sich vom Bett, ihre Beine waren etwas wackelig. Oliver registrierte das und musste lachen. Schnell zog sie sich Olivers weißes Hemd ueber und oeffnete die Tuer.

„Barry!" sagte sie erstaunt und versuchte ihr Erstaunen mit einem Laechlen zu ueberspielen. Barry stand mit Blumen und einer Tuete frischen Crossiants vor ihrer Tuer. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten, es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, „Guten Morgen Felicity, ich dachte ich ueberrasch dich mit einem Fruehstueck."

Oliver hatte Barrys Stimme vernommen und sprang sofort aus dem Bett um an der Tuer zu lauschen. Er zog sich Boxershorts, Anzugshose an, schnappte sich sein Shirt und sein Jacket.

„Super Ueberraschung ja …aeh…danke", drugste sie herum. „Komm ich ungelegen?" fragte der Tatortermittler. „Um ehrlich zu sein", sie konnte nicht weiter reden, denn Oliver erschien hinter ihr, voll angezogen bis auf sein Hemd. Sie schluckte hart und schaute zu Barry, dem viel alles aus dem Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen Barry, nein du kommst nicht ungelegen, ich wollte so wieso gerade gehen und ich denke Felicity benoetigt nach dieser Nacht ein ordentliches Fruehstueck." Er gab Felicity, die nach seinen Worten, rot anlief einen Kuss. „Das Hemd steht dir." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ging zur Tuer hinaus. Er drehte sich nochmal um und schaute zu Barry, „Ach Barry das haette ich fast vergessen 2:1 fuer Starling City war der Spielstand gestern".

Barry schaeumte vor Wut, sein Plan war perfekt gewesen, Fruehstueck, Rosen, dann eine Einladung fuer den Dr. Who Marathon im Starling City Cinemakomplex heute Abend. Aber wie sollte er da mithalten, Oliver Queen war reich, gut aussehend und durchtrainiert, er betrieb bestimmt Ausdauersport. So wie Felicity aussah musste sie eine super Nacht gehabt haben, sie strahlte noch mehr als sonst. Verdammt gab es was in dem Oliver Queen nicht gut war? Barry schieb sich ein Memmo an sich selbst Ausdauersport beginnen, das schien auch im Liebesleben zu helfen.

„So du und Queen mmm", begann er die Stille zu brechen. Felicity stieg erneut die Roete ins Gesicht, „Barry ich…" Er hob die Hand und versuchte cool zu wirken. „Hey Felicity alles gut, wir sind Freunde", log er. Die Blondine wirkte erleichtert und richtete den Fruehstueckstisch her.

Die beiden saßen am Tisch und Felicity bestrich sich gerade ein Croissant mit Marmelade, Barry hatte seins mit Erdnussbutter und Marmelade bestrichen. Ihn wurmte der Gedanke das Oliver Queen eine Nacht mit Felicity verbracht hatte. Warum sagte er ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?Ja er war verrueckt nach ihr. Stattdessen kam ihm die Frage ueber die Lippen, die bei Felicity fuer einen heftigen Hustenanfall sorgte, „Und wie ist Oliver Queen so im Bett? Genauso erfolgreich wie in seinem Unternehmen?"

Das hatte er sie nicht wirklich gefragt? Ihre Augen hefteten sich an ihn, Barry saß unberuehrt von seiner Frage da und aß sein Croissant weiter.

Innerlich ohrfeigte er sich fuer seine Frage, wollte er wirklich wissen wie Oliver Queen mit seiner Traumfrau im Bett spielte? Nein, aber nun war es zu spaet und es hieß cool bleiben. Er sah sie grinsend an und bemerkte ihren geschockten Blick, „Felicity wir sind Freunde ok, du kannst ruhig darueber mit mir sprechen."

Das ist verrueckt, erst gestern hatte Oliver ihr zu bedenken gegeben das Barry in sie verliebt sein koennte und heute sollte sie mit diesem Mann ueber die unglaublichste heißeste Nacht ihres Lebens sprechen? „Es war gut", antwortete sie schnell. „Nur gut, Oliver Queen ist nur gut?" gab der Ermittler zurueck. Mr. Queen ist da doch mehr Schein als Sein? Fuer einen kurzen Moment flammte ein Funken Hoffnung in ihm auf, aber dann sprudelte es aus der Blondie herraus. „Es war nicht nur gut, es war unglaublich, es…. es….. mir fehlen die Worte einfach nur ….WOW."

Verdammt Barry den Ausdauersport doch nicht von der Liste streichen, Intelligenz und Mathematik helfen da nicht weiter. Hier ist schlichtweg Ausdauer, Charme und blankes Wissen ueber den weiblichen Koerper gefragt. Vielleicht sollte er sich mit Oliver Queen anfreunden, in so einer Maennerfreundschaft kann man viel lernen.

„Das freut mich und es ist schoen zu sehen dass du gluecklich bist". Sie strahlte ihn an, „Danke Barry, ich bin wirklich gluecklich." Er zog zwei Karten aus seiner Jackentasche und betrachtete sie, „Da du so gluecklich bist, wirst du wohl kaum Interesse haben mit deinem guten Kumpel heute Abend einen Dr. Who Marathon im Starling City Cinemakomplex anzuschauen."

Felicitys Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Karten erblickte, „Und ob ich Lust habe, den Abend mit einem guten Freund zu verbringen, wann geht es los?" „Um 20Uhr, ich hol dich um 19Uhr ab?"

„Ok ich freu mich." „Und ich mich erst, jetzt muss ich aber los ich hab noch einen Termin", er stand auf und verabschiedete sich mit einer Umarmung von ihr. Oliver Queen der Kampf ist noch nicht vorbei Ausgleich 2:2.

Nachdem die Tuer ins Schloss gefallen war, tanzte die Blondine durch ihre Wohnung und roch an Olivers Hemd. Dieser Mann hatte einen unglaublich erotischen Geruch, der sie schier um den Verstand brachte. Konnte ein Mensch gluecklicher sein, ein unglaublich gutaussehnenden Freund, der sie liebte, einen guten Freund, der sich fuer sie freute und einen gut bezahlten Job. Felicity ließ sich zufrieden auf ihr Bett fallen.


	6. Chapter 6

**So ein weiteres Kapitel fuer euch, ich freu mich das euch die Story in Deutsch und in Englisch gut gefaellt, die englische Uebersetzung verdankt ihr ganz alleine Niagaraweasel und ihr widme ich jetzt mal dieses Kapitel DANKE fuer deine Hilfe und fuer die netten Chats. **

Als Felicity diesen Morgen das Gebaeude von QC betrat war sie bester Laune, sie freute sich Oliver nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht wieder zu sehen. Er liebte sie, er hatte wirklich gesagt dass er sie liebt. Bei dem Gedanken an die letzte Nacht schoss ihr immer noch die Roete ins Gesicht.

Sie drueckte den Knopf des Fahrstuhls und laechelte weiter vor sich hin, nichts wuerde ihr heute die Laune verderben. „Guten Morgen Ms Smoak, sie sehen ja gut gelaunt aus", Isabel Rochev war neben sie getreten. „Guten Morgen Isabel, ja das bin ich und daran werden auch sie nichts aendern", gab sie freundlich aber bestimmt zurueck. Das Erscheinen des Lifts unterbrach das Gespraech der beiden. Felicity drueckte den Knopf zu Chefetage und stellte fest das Isabel denselben Weg hatte. Nein auch sie wuerde ihr nicht die Laune verderben unter gar keinen Umstaenden. „Hatten sie ein privat Meeting mit Mr. Queen, oder was ruft dieses Dauerlaecheln hervor?" feuerte ihr die dunkelhaarige entgegen. „Nein Isabel, ihm Gegensatz zu ihnen schlaf ich nur mit Menschen die mich lieben", gab Felicity zurueck und bete das sich die Tuer gleich oeffen wuerde.

Oliver saß in seinem Buero, er war vollkommen entspannt. Die Nacht mit Felicity war unglaublich gewesen, sie war eine besondere Frau die er definitiv nicht wieder gehen lassen wuerde.

Durch die Glasscheiben seines Bueros, sah er wie Isabel mit festen Schritten auf sein Buero zu ging, dahinter lief Felicity, die heute noch huebscher aussah als sonst.

Isabel betrat sein Buero, Oliver stand auf, „Guten Morgen Isabel", er gab ihr die Hand, „entschuldige mich bitte einen Moment, ich bin sofort fuer dich da." Isabel wollte gerade etwas erwidern, aber der CEO war schon aus seinem Buero verschwunden um seine Assistentin zu begruessen. Isabel, beobachtete die beiden und ihr Mund blieb weit offen stehen, als sie sah das Oliver mit Ms. Smoak lachte, sie in den Arm nahm und kuesste.

„Guten Morgen Ms. Smoak, sie sehen heute unglaublich entspannt und gluecklich aus", neckte er sie und kuesste sie erneut. „Mr. Queen, eigentlich geht sie das nicht an, aber sie haben recht ich hatte eine unglaubliche Nacht mit einem tollem Mann", gab sie schmunzelnd zurueck.

Isabel trat aus dem Buero und raeusperte sich, „Mr. Queen halten sie es nicht fuer unangemessen, ihren Hormonen hier im Buero freien Lauf zu lassen? Reicht es nicht wenn Ms. Smoak ihre naechtliche Bettgespielin ist? Ich haette ihnen mehr Professionalitaet zugetraut."

Oliver hielt Felicity im Arm und laechelte Ms. Rochev an, „Isabel ich glaube es geht dich rein gar nichts an wann und wo ich meine Freundin kuesse und ich moechte dich bitten etwas mehr Respekt zu zeigen gegenueber Felicity".

Isabel schluckte hart, „Ok, haetten sie nun Zeit fuer eine Besprechung?" Oliver nickte und zeigte auf die Tuer zu seinem Buero. Isabel lief voran Oliver ging hinterher, drehte sich nochmal zu Felicity um und zwinkerte ihr zu. Kopf schuettelnd setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann ihre Arbeit zu erledigen.

Oliver und Felicity verbrachten die Mittagspause gemeinsam und aßen in einem kleinen gemuetlichen italienischen Restaurante. Sie konnten ihre Blicke nicht voneinander lassen. „Oliver dein Blick macht mich ganz nervoes, schau mich nicht so an", Felicity nippte nervoes an ihrem Wasserglas. „Wie schau ich denn?" „Du schaust, als ob du gleich ueber mich herfallen wuerdest". Oliver fing an zu schmunzeln, „Das werde ich heute Abend erst tun." „Oh heute Abend bin ich leider schon vergeben, Barry hat mich zum Dr. Who Abend im Cinemakomplex eingeladen." Olivers Blick aenderte sich abrupt, eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, das Barry seinen letzten wink verstanden hatte. Aber dieser Junge Ermittler, war wohl etwas schwer von Begriff. „Barry hat dich eingeladen?" „Oliver Queen, sie klingen ja fast ein bisschen eifersuechtig", sie beugte sich zu ihm, „ Ich liebe dich und keinen anderen." Er gab ihr einen Kuss, „ Ich dich auch, deswegen bin ich besonders vorsichtig, damit ich dich nicht wieder verliere." „Das wird nie passieren", gab sie zurueck.

Punkt 19 Uhr stand Barry Allen vor Felicity Wohnungstuer, als sie sie oeffnete staunte sie nicht schlecht, ihr bester Freund stand in neuem Outfit vor ihr, Jeans, T-Shirt und schwarzer Lederjacke. Felicity musste zweimal hin schauen, „Wow Barry, du … du siehst so anders aus… aber hey nicht schlecht anders… sondern gut anders." Der Ermittler schaute sie an und versuchte cool zu wirken, „Danke Felicity, ich dachte ich koennte mal nen Imagewechsel gebrauchen." Die Blondine war sichtlich verwirrt, Barry war gut so wie er war, warum wollte er einen Imagewechsel? „Ok … wollen wir gehen?" „Klar, nach dir", Barry ging einen Schritt zur Seite und Felicity trat aus der Wohnung und schloss die Tuer. Barry platzierte seine Hand auf ihrem Ruecken, Felicity erstarrte fuer eine Sekunde, das tat sonst nur Oliver bei ihr. Barry lief normalerweise immer neben ihr, er hatte noch nie den Versuch gestartet sie zu beruehren. Eine freundschaftliche Umarmung ja aber mehr auch nicht. Das IT Girl fuehlte sich etwas unbehaglich, hatte Oliver etwa doch recht gehabt und Barry war in sie verliebt? Sie schuettelte gedanklich den Kopf, niemals absolut nicht das haette sei bemerkt.

Nachdem sie sich mit Cola und Popcorn versorgt hatten setzten sie sich auf ihre Plaetze. „Super Plaetze Barry wie bist du an die gekommen, ich dachte diese Vorstellung ist ausverkauft?" Barry naeherte sich Felicity und fluesterte ihr ins Ohr, „Auch ich hab Beziehungen in Starling City, nicht nur Oliver Queen." Felicity wich zurueck, das Ganze war unheimlich, das war nicht der Barry den sie kannte und gern hatte. Dieser Barry hatte irgendwie Zuege von Oliver Queen und genau das machte es so unheimlich. „mmmhhhmmmm", war alles was sie rausbrachte, dann schnappte sie sich ihr Popcorn und begann zu essen.

Die ersten 3 Teile Dr Who verliefen ohne weitere Barry Queen anmach versuche, Felicity fing an sich zu entspannen und genoss ihre Lieblingsserie.

„Wow dieser Teil war unglaublich oder Barry?" sie schaute ihn an und steckte sich den Rest ihres Popcorns in den Mund. Ein kleines Stueck hin an ihrem Kinn, Barry bemerkte es. Er naeherte sich und wischte mit seinem Daumen weg. Felicity blieb ruhig und ehe sie sich versah waren Barrys Lippen auf ihren. Sie stieß ihn sofort zurueck und schaute ihn entsetzt an, „Barry! Verdammt was soll das?" Geschockt ueber ihre Reaktion, ließ er sich in seinen Sitz zurueck fallen, „Es es tut mir leid Felicity…. das …. ich dachte du koenntest dich in mich verlieben, wenn ich mehr wie Oliver waere." Er strich sich durch die Haare. „Was? Barry du hast mir gesagt du bist nicht in mich verliebt, Wir sind Freunde." „ Ja das hab ich jetzt auch begriffen", sagte er mit duenner Stimme. „ Barry es tut mir leid, aber mein Herz gehoert Oliver und das schon lange". Er nickte, „ Felicity es tu mir wirklich unendlich leid." „Barry bitte sei wieder der der du vorher warst dieser Barry Queen Imagewechsel ist nicht dein Ding. Du bist toll so wie du bist und hey auch fuer Freaks wie uns gibt es den perfekten Partner", sie stupste ihn in die Seite und laechelte ihn an, „Gib mir meinen Kumpel Barry wieder du Alien." Er schaute sie an und musste nun auch lachen diese Frau war unglaublich. Gemeinsam schauten sie sich noch die restlichen Abendteuer von Dr. Who an und Barry verhielt sich endlich wieder wie Barry.


	7. Chapter 7

**So ihr lieben, das ist das letzte Kapitel. Diese Story hat mir richtig Spaß gemacht, weil sie Humor, Romantik und etwas fuer mich knisterndes hatte. **

**Viele Songs haben mich hier beim Schreiben geholfen. **

**Call me maybe und Big when I was little – waren meine Humorsongs **

**Spending my time und beneath your beautiful – waren fuer das knistern verantwortlich**

**Almost unreal - fuer die Romantik **

**Danke an alle die die Story gelesen haben. **

**Mir schwirren schon neue Ideen im Kopf rum die unbedingt geschrieben werden muessen. **

**Denkt auch an unsere FB Seite Team Olicity Germany und schaut bei mexxi30031 vorbei One-Shot Kisses**

Es klopfte an der Tuer, Felicity zog sich die Decke ueber den Kopf. Bitte nicht ich will nicht aufstehen, waren ihre ersten Gedanken. Langsam stand sie auf, nur bekleidet mit einem langen M.I.T. Shirt. Auf dem Weg zur Tuer wuschelte sie sich mit beiden Haenden durch ihre blonden Haare um wach zu werden. Es klopfte erneut, als sie den Tuerknauf umdrehte.

Oliver stand mit Croissants und einer Falsche Champagner an ihren Tuerrahmen gelehnt und schenkte ihr ein Laecheln. Dieser Mann sah immer umwerfend aus, ob in Anzug oder schlichter Jeans die er gerade trug. „Oliver", sagte sie ueberrascht. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, „Guten Morgen Felicity, darf ich reinkommen?" Sie ließ ihn eintreten und er steuerte direkt Richtung Kueche, sie lief ihm hinterher, „Was machst du hier?" Er legte seine Sachen ab, ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm, „Nachdem du gestern Abend schon keine Zeit fuer mich hattest, wollte ich wenigstens heute Morgen etwas Zeit mit dir alleine verbringen", er kuesste sie, „Ich hab dich vermisst." Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, „Oliver Queen, du bist immer fuer eine Ueberraschung gut. Ich geh mir schnell was anziehen." Er hielt sie fest, „Bleib genau so, du siehst unglaublich sexy aus." „Mr. Queen, das klingt nicht nach Fruehstueck", ihre Augen funkelten. Er nahm sie auf seinen Arm und trug sie Richtung Schlafzimmer, „Vergiss das Fruehstueck, wir machen ein Brunch daraus." Langsam setzte er sie auf dem Bett ab und zog ihr das Shirt aus, dann zog er sich selbst aus und begann sie zu kuessen. Ihr ganzer Koerper ging in Flammen auf, Oliver Queen konnte kalt wie Eis sein, aber ihr gegenueber zeigte er so viel Waerme das ihr Herz fast aussetzte. In jeder Beruehrung, jedem Kuss lag so viel Liebe das sie sich vollkommen fallen lassen konnte bei ihm.

Oliver genoss jeden Millimeter ihres Koerpers, diese Frau war einfach perfekt. Bei allen anderen Frauen war es Sex gewesen, mit Felicity war es Liebe, ein Gefuehl das er so lange nicht mehr gefuehlt hatte und von dem er sich sicher gewesen war, das es in seiner dunklen Welt keinen Platz mehr finden wuerde.

„Felicity du bist unglaublich", keuchte er und zog sie in seine Arme. Am liebsten wuerde er den ganzen Tag mit ihr im Bett liegen bleiden, es wirkte fuer ihn wie ein sicherer Ort. Alles boese, Kummer, Schmerz existierten an diesem Ort nicht.

„Oliver du bist noch viel unglaublicher, ich liebe dich. Wow nie im Leben haette ich gedacht, das mir diese Worte so schnell bei jemandem ueber die Lippen kommen, aber bei dir fuehlt es sich genau richtig an," sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine verschwitzte Brust. Oliver kuesste ihre Haare und strich ihr ueber den Arm, „Am liebsten wuerde ich den ganzen Tag mit dir hier liegen bleiben." Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen ueber Olivers Bauch, „Das klingt verlockend, aber die Gala." Er stoehnte, „Ich weiß, genau das war der Grund warum ich heute Morgen hier her gekommen bin. Ich wollte dich ganz fuer mich alleine haben, denn heute Abend muss ich dich schon mit allen teilen." Sie hob den Kopf schaute ihm in die Augen und kuesste ihn, dann stand sie auf, „Ich geh duschen und mach uns was zu essen."

Frisch geduscht saßen beide am Tisch und aßen Ruehrei, Crossisants dazu tranken sie ein Glas Champagner. „Wie war eigentlich dein Abend mit Barry?" fragte Oliver. Felicity legte ihr Croissant auf den Teller, Ehrlichkeit war das wichtigste in einer Beziehung, also musste sie wohl den Kuss beichten. Das wuerde ihm nicht gefallen. „Gut und du hattest recht, er ist in mich verliebt." „Sag ich doch, wie kommt es das du mir jetzt doch glaubst?" „Er hat mich gekuesst." Olivers Gesicht veraenderte sich, seine Zuege wurden haerter, „Er hat was?" Sie musste grinsen, sie kannte diesen Mann verdammt gut. Felicity stand auf setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, „Oliver er hat mich gekuesst, ich hab es nicht erwidert und ihm gesagt das ich zu dir gehoere, also kein Grund zur Panik." Er legte seine Hand um ihre Taille, „Das sagst du so einfach, ich werde nochmal mit ihm reden von Mann zu Mann." „Mr. Queen das werden sie nicht tun. Ich bin ein großes Maedchen, ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Unsere Beziehung kann nur funktionieren, wenn du aufhoerst mich vor allem und jedem beschuetzen zu wollen. Gib mir die Chance meine Kaempfe alleine auszufechten, wenn ich deine Hilfe benoetige dann werd ich es dir sagen." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss, Oliver entfuhr ein knurren, „ War das ein ja Mr. Queen?" Er erwiderte ihren Kuss.

Felicity hatte Muehe gehabt Oliver aus ihrer Wohnung zu befoerdern, aber sie musste sich zu recht machen fuer die Charity Gala. Sie wollte perfekt fuer ihn aussehen, schließlich war es ihr erster offizieller Auftritt.

Sie drehte ihre Haare auf Lockenwickler, lackierte ihre Finger und Fussnaegel in einem schoenen rot. Ihre Augen schminkte sie smokie mit einem Hauch Silber. Die Lippen in einem knalligen rot.

Das schwarze Corsagenkleid schmiegte sich eng an ihren perfekten Koerper und betonte ihre Vorzuege.

Jetzt war es Zeit die Lockenwickler wieder zu entfernen und die blonde Maehne zu baendigen, gekonnt stecke sie ihre Haare zu einer huebschen Hochsteckfrisur zusammen. Ein Armband und lange Ohrringe machten das Outfit einfach perfekt.

Es klopfte, sie schaute auf die Uhr, 18 Uhr das musste Oliver sein. Sie schluepfte in ihre silbernen Highheels, schnappte ihre Clutch und ein schwarzen Schal den sie ueber ihren Schultern drapierte.

Sie hielt den Atem an, als sie die Tuer oeffnete, hoffentlich gefiel Oliver ihr Kleid. Oliver starrte sie mit vertraeumten Blick an und sagte kein Wort. Felicity wurde von ihrer Unsicherheit gepackt, „Gefaellt es dir nicht?" „Es … es ist wow… Felicity es ist perfekt, du siehst unglaublich aus", antwortete er ihr und ließ seine Augen keinen Moment von ihr ab. Sie entspannte sich wieder, „Danke." Sie zog die Tuer hinter sich zu, Oliver hielt ihr seinen Arm hin, „Mrs. Smoak sie werden die huebscheste Frau auf dieser Gala sein."

Diggle der an der Limousine auf sie wartete staunte wie Oliver, diese Frau war wandelbar wie keine zweite und egal was sie trug sie war immer umwerfend.

Felicitys Nervositaet stieg je naeher sie der Gala kamen, sie umklammerte Olivers Hand. Er schaute zu ihr, „Hey keine Angst, ich bin bei dir und du wirst das wie alles was du tust perfekt machen." „Schoen dass du so viel Vertrauen in mich hast, aber je aufgeregter ich bin um so mehr fang ich an zu plappern, das kommt bei Reportern nicht so gut an denke ich." Oliver musste lachen, „Lass mich das machen und wenn du zu plappern beginnst dann kuess ich dich einfach." „Das wuerdest du nicht tun, was sollen denn die Leute denken?" fragte sie protestierend. „Das ich dich liebe was sonst."

Die Limousine hielt an, Diggle drehte sich um, „Wir sind da, ich wuensch euch viel Spaß und bin schon auf die Berichte gespannt."

Die Tuer wurde geoeffnet Oliver stieg als erstes aus, das Blitzlichtgewitter begann. Er reichte Felicity die Hand, als sie aus dem Wagen stieg schien sich die Fotos zu verdoppeln. Oliver nahm sie in den Arm und fluesterte ihr ins Ohr, „Denk einfach an heute Morgen, nur du und ich." Sofort erschien auf ihrem Gesicht ein unbeschreibliches Laecheln und ein Glanz in ihren Augen. Die Fotografen schossen ein Foto nachdem anderen, vor Felicitys Augen tanzten lauter Punkte.

„Mr. Queen, ein Interview bitte", rief eine Frau ihm zu. Gemeinsam mit Felicity ging er zu ihr. „Belinda Marks von Wake Up Starling, wie geht es ihnen ?" Die Reporterin hielt ihm ein Mikrophon hin.

Oliver war einfach perfekt in diesen Sachen, er hatte ein breites Laecheln im Gesicht dem keine Frau widerstehen konnte. „Wunderbar, wir sind froh hier zu sein und hoffen das viele Spenden heute Abend gesammelt werden."

„Das hoffen wir auch, es war ein turbulentes Jahr fuer sie. Der Prozess ihrer Mutter, QC stand kurz vor dem aus wie erging es ihnen damit?" „Unsere Familie ist es gewohnt mit Schicksalsschlaegen umzugehen, wir sind steh auf Maennchen, wir haben es geschafft", bei diesen Worten blickte er Felicity an.

„Das sehe ich, sie scheinen gluecklich zu sein, darf ich fragen wer ihre Begleitung heute Abend ist?" fragte sie. Olivers Augen strahlten, „Das duerfen sie. Die bezaubernde Frau an meiner Seite ist Felicity Smoak."

Die Reporterin hakte nach, „Wollen sie uns damit sagen dass der begehrteste Junggeselle der Stadt vergeben ist?" „Genau das", er zwinkerte Marks zu.

Felicity lief ein Schauer ueber den Ruecken, als Oliver die Worte aussprach und sie noch fester hielt. Noch vor einer Woche hatte sie sich nichts mehr als diese Worte gewuenscht und jetzt wurden sie Wirklichkeit. Oliver wollte sich gerade verabschieden. „Eine letzte Frage noch Mr. Queen, duerfen wir uns auf eine Hochzeit einstellen?" „Dieses Jahr noch nicht, aber sie koennen sich sicher sein, wenn es eine Hochzeit gibt dann definitiv mit dieser Frau hier in meinem Arm", mit diesen Worten, gab er Felicity einen Kuss. Anschließend drehte sich das Paar um und verschwand auf der Gala.

„Sie haben es gehoert liebe Zuschauer, Oliver Queen hat 2 Jahre nach seiner Rueckkehr und den schweren Schicksalsschlaegen in diesem Jahr sein Glueck gefunden. Wir freuen uns fuer ihn. Das war Belinda Marks fuer Wake Up Starling."

Ende


End file.
